


The Cyborg & the Slayer

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Six Million Dollar Man
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: I don't own either property, so don't sue me. Also. I want to apologize to all the Tara lovers out there. I love Tara. She's a very sweet girl. But I just wanted to see what would happen if I threw a wrench into the plans. So please forgive me.





	The Cyborg & the Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either property, so don't sue me. Also. I want to apologize to all the Tara lovers out there. I love Tara. She's a very sweet girl. But I just wanted to see what would happen if I threw a wrench into the plans. So please forgive me.

March 15, 2001

Journal entry Harris A. AphlaBetaGamma

It has been over two weeks since Joyce's funeral. Aside from Buffy and Dawn, I think that Joyce's death had hit Giles the hardest. Despite him having a girlfriend, I truly believe that he loved Buffy's mom very much. Buffy and Dawn are living with Giles now. I was a bit hurt when they decided to move in with Giles, but, I understood. The G-Man just isn't like a father to the Slayer sibs, but, to us all.

However, I didn't let that get to me. Now I work for the new Inititative. I still work for the Construction company, though. So, I'm pulling in a double income. And I don't mind that I don't sleep as much as I used to. But for my true love and Dawnster, it's worth it. Yeah, I still love Buffy. Even when Riley came back, he insisted that I ask her out. So I will. Just not yet. Now isn't a good time. Well, I gotta close up. Apparently, there is a new Adam out there. Appropriatly named, Cain. I have go to pick up Buffy now.

End journal entry

*

Buffy and Xander are walking a patrol, talking. Xander decides to speak up. "So, are you and Dawn going to be okay? 'Cause if not, I have two available shoulders to cry on." He remarked.

Buffy smiled. No matter what, Xander can always brighten my mood. She thinks. "I think I'm going to be fine. But Dawn, I'm not to sure about." Buffy said unusually cryptic.

Xander looked at Buffy. "What's wrong with Dawn?" He asked worriedly. "If there is something wrong, please let me know."

Buffy sighed. "Her grades are slipping. She's being so anti-social. Did you know that Dawn was suspended from school? She got into a fight with some blonde bitch. The bitch had it coming, but, that is beside the point. Dawn should know better than to pick fights. Where does she get these ideas?" She asked increduously.

Xander didn't know what to say. He was speechless. The silence was interrupted by the earpiece. "What's that? All right. Over. Buffy and I will be there. ASAP."

Buffy looked at Xander. She knew something was very wrong. "What is it? Something is very wrong. Please tell me." Buffy pleaded.

"Riley's team has found Cain. He's down near the abandoned streach of warehouses. We have to get there now." Xander ordered. Secretly, he felt bad about ordering Buffy around. "Let's get to my car." Buffy and Xander ran to his car and sped off to the docks.

*

Xander and Buffy made it to the warehouses in record time. When arrived, the two noticed Riley, Graham and several others waiting for them. "What's the what guys?" Buffy asked.

Riley answered. "Cain has to be lured into that warehouse. This is our last chance to be rid of that monster once and for all." Riley was afraid that Buffy would do the foolish thing.

And she did. "I'll do it. I'm the slayer. It's my responsiblity." Buffy said impulsivly. When she was about to walk away, she felt something hard hit the back of her head. Buffy dropped to the ground unconsious.

"She's going to kill you when she get's back up. You know that right?" Graham asked. I hope that will be true. Riley and I couldn't stand if another friend died. He thought.

Xander smiled grimly. "Buffy might not be able to go through with that threat." He said. "Do me a favor, would you?" Xander asked.

Graham nodded. "Sure, man. What is it?" He asked.

"If I don't make it out alive, tell Buffy I love her." He pleaded.

Graham Miller was now near tears. "I promise, my friend, I promise."

Xander Harris then walked into what he believed to be his death. But in all actuallity, he is about to be reborn.

*

"Hey! Hey, you! I'm talking to you, you throwback from a Frankenstein film! If you want to kill somebody, then KILL ME!" Xander shouted at the top of his lungs. I hope he falls for this. If not, then we're in a world of trouble. He thought. Xander then ran as fast as he could into the warehouse.

And Cain did indeed follow. "You insignifigant insect. I will crush you." He threatened. However, that would be the last threat he would ever make.

I have to stay in order to make sure that Cain is destroyed. He talked through his earpiece. "Do it." Xander ordered. Buffy, I love you. I'm just sorry that you will never hear it from me. He thought mournfully. Just then the carfully laid explosives went off.

Outside

"Do it." Riley heard through his earpiece. I am so sorry, Xander. God forgive me. He mentally prayed. Riley then set off the explosives. Riley knew that he had lost his friend.

Everyone outside the explosion radius, was safe. By now, Buffy had regained consiuosness. And somehow, she knew that Xander was inside when it went off. Buffy started crying. She was crying and sobbing so hard, in fact she didn't hear the information being relayed.

That Cain had been destroyed. That came to no comfort for Buffy. The man that she loved is gone. She is so in sorrow, Buffy didn't even notice Graham and Riley leading a team to search for Xander.

The search continued well into dawn. The search party was about to give up on hope. Then fate smiled on them. "Sir! We found Harris!" One of the members yelled. Both Graham and Riley were relieved to an extent. "Is he alive and in one piece?!" Graham yelled. "You better take a look at him for yourself, sir!" He responded. Both vetern Inititative members unnerved by the responce.

When they got to the source of the voice, Riley and Graham stopped dead in their tracks. "He is breathing. Which is a miracle, in itself. But as you can see for yourselves, he isn't in one piece." Xander's whole left arm had been blown off by the explosion. His right eye seemed to have exploded. Both lower portion of his legs were burnt to the bone. And his epidermal layer had 2nd and 3rd degree burns all over it.

"I already called in for back-up. They're sending in the medics right now." The soldier said. They were in silence. Mostly they didn't know what to say. "Xander! Xander! I know you're over here!" Buffy yelled. Oh God. Buffy won't be able to handle this. Riley thought. He ran to where Buffy was coming. Hoping to intercept her before she found Xander.

Fortunatly, fate was working with Riley. "Riley! Have you seen Xander? Is he okay?" Buffy asked frantically. "Take me to him!"

How am I going to tell her? How am I going to let Buffy know that Xander is now a broken man? He asked inside his head. "Buffy. You have to listen to me. We found Xander. But he's hurt bad. Really bad." He tried to clarify things. "You wouldn't even be able to recognize him." Riley said truthfully.

Buffy gasped. I lost my mom. I don't want to lose my true love, too. She couldn't say a word. The slayer merely nodded. Soon the former couple could hear ambulence sirens coming. All Buffy could think right now was if Xander dies, she would die with him.

*

The "New" Inititatve Sick-Bay

It had been nearly twelve hours since Xander was brought in. And all of Xander's friends were there. The head surgeon came out with a grim look on his face. Buffy was horrified by the look. "Doctor, please tell me what is wrong with my Xander." She pleaded.

The surgeon closed his eyes and lowered his head. He looked back at Buffy. "Miss Summers. There is no other way to say this." He started out at. "Both bottom portions of his legs had to be removed. What was left of his right eye was also aputated. In the explosion, his left arm was destroyed. His spinal collum had been snapped in two." He saw the look on Buffy's face. "I'm afraid there is more. Most of what was left of his epidermal layer had 2nd and 3rd degree burns on it." By now Buffy was in tears. "However, all his major organs are still functioning. Meaning he will live, but not comfortably." The young Slayer was sobbing. "I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do." The head surgeon then left.

Just now, the current members of the Scooby Gang had another visitor. Riley and Graham snapped to attention. "General Austin!" Riley shouted. "Sir!" Graham said in the same manner.

General Steve Austin stood there with a commanding presence. "At ease soldiers. What is the prognosis on Xander?" He asked with a mixture of concern and worry.

Graham and Riley looked at each other with guilt. Riley handed the medical report to the current C. O. Steve looked through the report. Just like me, all those years ago. I'm going to fix this. Xander Harris will get his life back. He promised to himself. And to the people present. He handed the report back to Riley.

The young man decided to implore to his new C. O. "Sir, Xander is more than a top notch agent. He is our best friend. General Austin, sir, there must be a way to save him." Riley pleaded.

He then brought out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Put me through with Daniel Goldman." He ordered. "Daniel. We've got a situation here. A man's life is in the balance. I want the entire Bionics team here. STAT! No arguments. Good. When will they be here? Good. Thank you. Yeah, give my love to your old man. Bye." He turned off his phone and put it back.

Everyone was staring at him. "The phone call I just made, very may well have saved Xander's life." Steve said cryptically. "Xander will become bionic, just like me. He will look, act and still be human. Me and my family are living proof of it. My son and wife are also bionic. And when the bionic team arrives, so will Xander." He said honestly.

*

The bionics team had arrived eight hours ago. Xander was still in sugery. Everyone's nerves and emotions have yet to be settled. Buffy had bags under her eyes. Not to mention the black circles that accomponied them. Buffy was sitting down crying her eyes out. "Your boyfriend's going to be fine." Someone had said.

Buffy turned to the source of the voice. "Huh?" She asked. The owner of the voice is Gen. Austin. "That's kind of you to say General. But, how do you know that my Xander will be fine. By the way, Xander isn't my boyfriend." She said matter of factly.

Steve was genuinly suprised by this revelation. "Xander will come through. Just me, my wife and everyother being that went through this procedure has survived. And so will the man you love." He smiled at Buffy. And for the first time in the last 24 hours, Buffy Summers stopped crying. And she genuinely smiled.

Then the project over-seer walked through the doors. "Good news. The procedure is over with and Alex will make a complete recovery. Now. Which one of you is Buffy?" Rudy asked.

"I am doctor." A young blond said. She got up to face him.

Rudy could tell Buffy was worried sick. "Well, he's been asking for you ever since before the procedure took place. And Alex has something he would like to tell you, in private. His room is 223. Just go through those doors. You can't miss it." He instructed.

Before Rudy got even a "thank you", Buffy ran to her true love. He was left with one thought on his mind. Ah. Young love.

Steve then stepped up to his old friend. "First off, what is the price tag on this operation? Secondly. What are his attributes, Rudy? I don't want to seem cold, but I think I have the right to know what his enhanced abilities are. We are talking about my new protege, here." The first bionic man spoke up.

This came a shock to the others. "Excuse me? General, what did you mean by 'protege'? What are your plans with Xander?" Giles asked with great concern and anger.

Steve took a deep breath. "Xander will need help in training his new abilities. And I intend to be there for him. And as for what they are, Rudy will have to answer that." He answered honestly.

"The cost of the procedure is in excess of six billion dollars." Steve got a look of shock on his face. "Inflation, Steve. Anyway. His new attributes are the following. His right eye is bionic. He can see in every different spectrum. He also has X-Ray vision. Alex also has a laser mounted in it. We also managed to repair his spinal collumn. It is good as new. His entire left arm is bionic. He can lift one ton easily with that arm alone. The lower portions to his legs are bionic. Alex can reach speeds up to 150 to 200 miles per hour." A young red head cut him off.

"Um, excuse me doctor. But it's 'Xander', not 'Alex'. He prefers 'Xander'." Willow corrected him.

"Oh. My apologies miss. Well, most of Xander's epidermal layer had to be replaced. What was left on his legs, right arm, chest, back and portions of his neck and face were replaced. Everything else is just fine. With the artificial layer, comes with an amazing atribute. Effectively, Xander wears bullet-proof armour on him. His 'skin' is stronger than kevlar. It will even stop armour piercing bullets." Rudy surmized. "Other than that, Xander will lead a normal life."

Graham, Willow, Riley and Tara all snickered. Rudy was confused by thier reactions. "Am I missing something here?" He asked dumbfounded.

Steve spoke up. "I'll tell him, the rest of you visit Xander. I have a feeling that he will believe me." The others went to check on Xander. "Rudy, remember all those stories about vampires, demons and werewolves you were told as a kid..."

*

Xander's hospital room  
"So let me get this straight, Xand? You're a walking solar battery?" Buffy asked.

Xander nodded. "That's right, Buffy. I feel lucky, I mean Rudy told me what powers Gen. Austin. Nuclear power. So I feel safe. The solar chips are implanted inside my new skin. Which is bullet-proof." He said proudly.

Buffy had look of fear and concern. "Can. I mean. Xander, is it possible for you feel anything?" She asked tentively.

"You betcha, Buff. They told me that I have fiber-optic sensors running through my skin. I can feel everything." Xander said proudly.

Buffy had a mischevous look on her face. "Really? Can you feel say, this?" She asked. Buffy moved Xander's left hand to her left breast. Buffy then leaned near Xander. "I love you Xander. Meaning, I am in love with you. Two complete strangers have made comments about you being my boyfriend. So I have one question to ask you. Can I have you?" Xander nodded. "Good. Because you've always had me."

The two were about to kiss, when someone cleared his throat. Buffy and Xander turned to see who it was. Giles was standing there. With a bemused look on his face.

The newly young couple turned bright red. "How...how much did you see?" Buffy asked with hesitancy.

"More than I wanted to." The former Watcher answered. "By the way, Xander, you have a new visitor." Giles mentioned.

"XANDER!" Dawn shouted. "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay! They said that you wouldn't make it. But I knew they were lying. Because you always pull through." The younger Summers babbled.

Xander smiled. "Well, you know it takes a lot more to take out this Zeppo." He remarked. "Um, Dawn? There's something you should know. Buffy and I have agreed to date each other. I am sorry if that hurt you in any way." He sincerely apologised.

Dawn nodded. "It's okay Xander, really. Because I know that you wouldn't become evil after wild monkey love. Or ditch her the next day. Or even leave her because she's stronger than you. You will really be good for Buffy." She said both honestly and wisely. "Besides, it'll be pretty cool that you'll be my future brother-in-law." She beamed. Then she left the room bouncing in every step.

Xander looked at Giles some-what sternly. "You didn't tell her. You didn't tell Dawn about what happened to me. Why?" Xander was confused.

Giles sighed. "It wasn't my place to. Besides, she thinks the world of you, Xander. Dawn has somehow gotten into her head that you are invincible. If I told her, that would have let her down." He clarified to the young man before him.

Buffy spoke up. "So we're all in agreement. We don't tell Dawn about what really happened." The young woman bargained. Both Xander and Giles were in agreement.

*

It had been six weeks since Xander became the latest addition from OSI. And he was enjoying it, too. He was stronger and faster then anyone else. But the best part is this. Xander Harris is dating Buffy Summers. After nearly 5 1/2 years, Xander has attained the unattainable. And right now, Xander is in deep content. For right now his true love is snuggled in his arms. Sound asleep.

Just as Xander, himself, was about to fall asleep: An inner voice came to him. You're not Xander Harris anymore. You're just a freak. Your 'friends', now avoid you. The dark voice chided.

Xander was fed up with his "evil" side. You don't know what you're talking about. They just feel guilty about what happened to me. When they feel confident enough, they'll come. I've now got three great jobs. Construction, the "new" Inititave and OSI. All of which I get paid handsomly for.

Xander thought smugly. I'm finally dating the woman of my dreams. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. And best of all, I have a "family". He finished.

With those thoughts out of the way, Xander Harris fell asleep with Buffy Summers.

*

The Magic Box

Giles, Tara and Willow were all arguing about Xander's new "lease" on life. The arguing got so intense that all the remaining customers left.

"Look. As much as I like Xander, this is no better than him being possesed by a demon. I just can't believe that he would act so irrationally." Giles thought for a moment. "Alright. So he would." He conceded.

As usual Willow is sticking up for Xander. "Giles, you're wrong about this. Xander just has bionic implants that saved his life. If anything, those implants extend his life. I mean, General Austin is nearly sixty and he's acting as if he's twenty." Willow said truthfully.

"But he's not even Xander anymore. He's just a freak." Tara said softly.

That earned a very hard slap in the face by Willow. "Get out! I never want to see your face again! We are through!" Willow yelled.

Tara had her left hand covering where Willow had just hit. Tears were streaming down her face. She then left the store, knocking down Jonothan in the process.

Willow and Giles saw this. The two then rushed over to the young man. Giles extended his hand to Jonothan. The everything wanna-be accepted the former Watcher's hand.

Willow had not seen Jonothan since he rearanged reality. "Jonothan. What are you doing here?" She asked sincerely.

He smiled at her. "Well, I've come for two reasons. Mr. Giles, I heard that you had opened a store. Well, um, I was wondering if you were hiring anyone?" He asked. Maybe if I change the subject, I won't have to ask about the second reason. Jonothan thought to himself. "By the way, wasn't that Tara who knocked me down?" He asked.

Willow nodded. "Yes it was. And you're changing the subject. What was the other reason?" The young Wiccan asked/demanded.

Oh, man. I didn't really want to do this. Oh well. He thought. "Willow, I know that you're with Tara. But I was wondering if you would like to go grab a bite to eat? I mean, if you want to that is." Jonothan pleaded.

Willow let out a small chuckle. "I was with Tara up untill three minutes ago." She said cryptically.

Jonothan was puzzled by this. "Why? I mean, what happened three minutes ago?" He asked.

"I slapped her in the face." She said matter-of-factly. Before Jonothan asked why she did that, she responded. "She called Xander a freak."

Jonothan was truely shocked by this. "Come along Jonothan. We might as well tell you everything." Giles said.

Over the next thirty minutes, Giles and Willow explained what had happened over the last six weeks. Including Xander's near death, his ressurection through science and the side effects. Jonothan was really blown away by this.

"So, since Xander got the implants he's done the following. Pushed a semi out of the way so Buffy could park his car. Pulled over several times for speeding, even though he wasn't in his car. And to top it all off. He crushed a piece of coal into a diamond. And then he gave it to Buffy." Jonothan surmized.

"That is so cool! But you know something? Xander is still the most normal out of all of you. The rest of you all have super-natural powers that extend into the para- normal. Xander just has powers that extend into science." He said with an unusual amount of wisdom. "You shouldn't condemn him for something that saved his life."

Willow didn't know what to say. She was to busy thinking. I always thought that Jonothan was nothing more than a toad. But now there's this whole different side to that I like. A side that I like a LOT! Willow didn't even realize that she sizeing Jonothan up. "Well, since you asked so nicely, I don't see any harm in having lunch together. So, I accept your invitation. Let's go, I'm starving." Willow then took Jonothan by his right arm and left the store.

Just as Buffy and Xander were walking through the door. The young couple were suprised to see their best friend dragging Jonothan by his right arm. When the slayer and her bionic boyfriend saw Giles, he answered their question that was on their minds.

"Jonothan came here seeking employment and, apparently, a date with Willow. She and Tara broke up after Tara called you a freak, Xander." Giles explained in a rather cheerful mood.

Buffy and Xander shrugged at Giles. "Well, me and Xander, we have something to tell you. And since you're already in a good mood, we figure that this will enhance your it." Buffy reasoned.

Xander continued. "Buffy and I are going to have a baby. In other words, Buffy's pregnant. Nine months from now, we are going to have a bouncing baby Harris. Preferably, two." That last remark earned him an elbow to the ribs.

Giles was extremely amazed. "How? I mean your entire epidermal layer was covered." He mentioned.

Xander sighed. "No, G-Man. The doc said that most of my skin was covered. And my manhood was never injured to begin with. All eight inches of it." Xander grinned at himself.

Giles was irritated by Xander's declaration. But he let it slide. "I suppose that you will be telling Joyce." Giles jaw dropped in shock in what he just said. "Buffy, I am so sorry. Sometimes, I just forget that she isn't with us anymore. When I close my eyes I can still see her smile. The perfume that she always wore. How her eyes would light up when I use to compliment her." By now Giles was in tears. "And I never told her how much she meant to me."

Both his proteges took Giles and hugged him. And they, too, allowed the tears to fall.

*

Xander had just finished his 100 mile run. And right now he was feeling great. He also had a few good reasons to. Me and Buffy are getting married in a few weeks. That is if I can ask her. He thought sheepishly. In eight and half months, we will be blessed with our child. Little Joycelyn Summers-Harris. I think that Joyce would have been pleased to know that she has a namesake. No. Not pleased, but proud.

Xander stopped infront of a jewelers' store. He walked in and started to look for the best engagement ring in the store. After several minutes of searching, he found it. Between his three jobs, price certainly was no option. Good thing, too. The price is over $5,000. But, Buffy should be pleased. He thought happily.

He walked out of the store with a grin that sure to stay there for awhile. Then he started to run back to Sunnydale. All 100 miles of it. Next stop on the Xander Express, Buffy central. He thought with humor.

Sunnydale, Giles' home

Buffy Summers was pacing the living room. "Where is Xander? He said he would be here." She said with great concern. She then turned to Giles. "Do you think that something happened to him, Giles?" By now Buffy was freaking out.

Giles shook his head. "I seriously doubt that Xander was somehow hurt. Think about it. He is unstopable. I am sure he..." Giles didn't finish the sentence.

Another voice did. "Is here. Hey everyone. Miss me?" Xander replied. "Sorry I'm late. Got caught up in traffic." He joked.

Buffy ran to her boyfriend. When she got to him, Buffy wrapped her arms around Xander. "Where were you? I was so worried. I've missed you." The slayer then rested her head on Xander's chest.

"Buffy? I have a question I would like to ask you." Xander mentioned. I hope she knows that I'm serious. He thought.

Buffy still had her head on his chest. "Hmm?" She responded.

"Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?" He asked. Xander brought out an engagement ring.

"Yes, oh, yes! Of course I will marry you!" Buffy said happily. Xander then slid the ring on her left ring finger. Buffy got a good look at the ring. No, it's not possible. She thought. "Xander, this is my mother's engagement band. I thought she sold it five years ago? How did you find it?" She asked in disbelief.

Xander smiled at Buffy. "It is. And she did. I've been tracking it ever since Anya left me. I found it at a jeweler's store about a hundred miles North of Sunnydale. It ended up costing me over $5,000. But to see that look on your face was worth it." He explained.

Dawn was perplexed by Xander's statement about traveling 100 miles. "Xander? Buffy had your car today. How could you have traveled that great a distance without transportation? It's impossible." The younger Summers sibling spoke up.

Xander closed his eyes and sighed. I never wanted to tell Dawn in the first place. Now I have to. He opened his eyes and looked to Buffy and Giles. They nodded. He looked back to Dawn. "Dawn? I didn't exactly walk away from that explosion." Xander said.

Dawn looked at Xander with curiosity. "What do you mean, Xander? You're here, now, alive. I don't see where this is going." Dawn mentioned.

"You'll want to sit down, Dawn. What I'm about to tell you, will shock you." Xander ordered. The young girl did as told. Xander then went on about his near-death ordeal. And the means to save his life.

*

Dawn Summers was completely speechless. She had just been told that her personal hero. Her childhood crush. The one guy who she looked up to more than anything else; Xander Harris is a cyborg. "So, you're a cyborg? Is that what you're saying?" She asked hesitantly.

Xander shook his head adimantly. "No, no, no, no. I am bionic, Dawn. Not a cyborg." He clarified. "There's a difference Dawn. Think of being a cyborg as a patch-and-work job. But if you're bionic, you get a total face lift. Do you understand now, Dawn?" Xander asked.

"No. Not totally. But I think I do." Dawn started. She continued. "Being a cyborg and being bionic involves the same implements. But the only difference is if you're bionic, the doctors make you seem human. Is that right? Am I right?" Dawn asked.

Xander nodded. "In a nutshell. Yeah, that's basically what the bionic staff told me. Will you forgive us for not telling you the truth?" He asked.

Giles spoke up first. "Do you see why we didn't tell you? Dawn, somehow you have gotten it in your head that Xander is invincible. Before the explosion, he wasn't." The former Watcher stated.

Dawn shook her head. "But Xander did all that stuff in high school and last year. I mean, he took on Angelus, Spike and Drucilla. And Xander won. And he saved Buffy on countless occasions. What do you call that then?" She asked.

"Love, Dawn. Xander did all that because he is in love with me." Her sister answered. "And I sincerely hope that one day you will meet someone just like Xander."

Xander sighed. "Group hug!" He shouted. The three just hugged each other together. When they broke apart, Xander mentioned something important. "Enough of these sad vibes. There's a wedding to be planned. And a baby to be born. Let's get the ball rolling." He joked. Everyone laughed.

*

"Ready, Buffy?" Xander asked. He grinned so much he would wrinkles in the morning.

Buffy mirrored the grin. "Of course I am. Let's go." The wedding march theme started and they walked down the aisle.

When they reached the minister, the music stopped and the wedding commenced. "Dearly beloved, here we are gathered in a state of holy matrimony. When in this perfect union, we are brought together by the love shared by Buffy and Xander. Before I continue, is there anyone here who does not want this union to commence. Speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister stated.

A young raven-haired beauty whispered to her equally handsome boyfriend. "Don't you dare." She threatened. He shook his head. "No. Not today or any other." He replied. Angel and Cordy went back to enjoying the wedding.

The minister continued. "Well, if there are no objections, let us continue." He turned to Buffy. "Buffy Anne Summers, do you take Alexander LaVelle Harris as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, 'till death do you part, for as long as both of you shall live?" He asked.

Buffy smiled. "I do." She slid the wedding band on Xander's left ring finger.

The minister then turned to Xander. "And Alexander LaVelle Harris," Xander winced at his full name. This earned lots of snickering and giggling from the company present. "do you take Buffy Anne Summers to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, through sickness and health, 'till death do you part, for as long as both of you shall live?" The man of the cloth asked.

Xander smiled at Buffy "I do." He slid the wedding band on Buffy's left ring finger.

The minister was almost done. "Now by the power invested by me from God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He gently ordered.

In what seemed to be slow motion, Buffy and Xander kissed to signify their union.

Epilouge

Journal entry Harris A. AlphaBetaGamma

Final journal entry

Joyce was born six months after the wedding. Her little brother, ASH, was born two years later. Of course, I still don't understand why he kept that nick- name. I mean, Alexander Summers-Harris is a fine name. Well, anyway, the "new" Inititative was shut down four years after it was started. I officially retired from OSI ten years ago. Now I am the happy owner of "White Knight Construction Company".

Buffy and I are about to celebrate our silver wedding anniversary. Twenty-five years. Wow. Almost everyone is here. Giles. God rest his soul. At least he lived long enough to see young Alexander. I shouldn't have been suprised when Giles died on the anniversary of Mrs. Summers death. But at least they're together again.

Jonothan and Willow just arrived. I still don't see how they got married. One minute they were dating. The next they had matching wedding bands. I still think he's a worm though. Then Angel and Cordelia have been spotted. I look at them in shock really. I mean, at their age and still having children. They have four kids and another on the way. What is their secret?!

I promissed Buffy that this is my final entry. As I end this, I will look back on the last thrity years since I have met Buffy. And I wouldn't have traded the past three decades for anything in the world.

End journal entry  
THE END


End file.
